What About Today
by Jlovesallfandoms
Summary: A boy was staring at her, and she knew it. She looked behind her to see a small boy as young as she, staring at her. When he noticed the fellow first-year was looking at him as well, his eyes widened and he shyly glanced away, hoping that she didn't notice. Snape tugged the sleeve of her shirt. Lily nodded and followed Snape to the other end of the train.


**What About Today**

**Prologue**

* * *

It was raining that day. Except it wasn't. Only a few thin rain drops scarcely dropped on Hogwarts Grounds, allowing a small mist and a thicker fog. He definitely didn't fail to notice her, though. No, he could never not notice her. After all; who _wouldn't_ notice how her beautiful red hair was illuminated against the rain, and how it was curled on the ends from the mist, or how a few rain drops landed on the top of her head, and her eyelashes were dewy? And who wouldn't notice how her green eyes, majestic as emeralds and bright as day, were smiling? Because after all; her eyes were always smiling.

And who _wouldn't_ be smiling if they were in her position? Who wouldn't be smiling if the most wanted, funniest, nicest, most handsome bloke in the school fancied her? Who wouldn't be smiling if she was, in fact, _dating_ that bloke? And who wouldn't be smiling if that _exact _bloke were to ask her a question that day? That one special question, which would change the fate of all, and yet neither knew?

Of course, Lily Evans was smiling. And that was because James Potter was supposed to ask her something, but she didn't know yet. And neither did he, really. He didn't intend to all out ask her in that way, and neither did he intend to even mention it, but it just… happened.

And so together they walked, Lily Evans and James Potter. They walked and moments passed before Lily was about to answer the one question which would be the death of her.

The death of James Potter as well.

And the start of the Second Wizarding War.

And with one answer to one question, all hell erupted from one cracked egg. One event lead to another, and Severus was forced to sit and wait. Sit and wait as Lily Evans, now Potter, would be murdered as well as her husband as well as their son.

And so fate played its own fame as Lily Evans, now Potter, would be murdered as well as her husband as well as their son.

But not on that day. This day was the day that set all those events into motion.

Well, not exactly.

If you wanted to be technical, it all started quite earlier. Many _years_ earlier, in fact. It was January 31st, 1970, the day after Lily Evans's eleventh birthday. It was years before she even met James Potter. In fact, it was the day she met Severus Snape.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Gryffindor! **

"Lily, get back here!" Petunia called for her sister. The redhead didn't listen, but instead continued to watch as the boy sat on the never-ending field. Dragonflies buzzed around him, and along the path that his fingers traced, butterflies appeared as well. "We should be heading home, momma said not to be out too late."

"Tuney, _Don't you see that_?" Lily whispered in astonishment. How could her sister focus on returning home when she could be staring at the surreal boy? He was scrawny and pale and his shaggy black hair covered most of his face, but the girl found him as the most fascinating boy in the universe.

At that time, at least.

"What do you mean?" Petunia went to her sister now, both some distance away from the strange boy. Her arms were crossed and her face was fixed in a tight frown and a twitch in her nose. "Oh, you mean that stupid boy tearing out the grass and with the flies around his head? That's the Snape boy… he has a dysfunctional family, that boy. Don't go near him, Lily. " Then Petunia paused and her voice got softer, as if ashamed of her outbreak. "Come on, Lily, we really should head home."

"No, no." Lily insisted. She took a step towards the boy now, but Petunia grabbed her arm. "Tuney, don't you see? It's as if those butterflies and dragonflies are… "Lily searched for the right words to describe the boy's actions. She finally murmured, "…following his command."

"Lily, you are going crazy!" Petunia shouted now. The girl's blonde hair was now sticking up in places that weren't supposed to, and wrinkles formed in between her brows and next to her nose. "Let's go home!"

But of course, Lily took her arm from Petunia's grip and walked towards the boy. Petunia gasped and stood where her sister left her. Petunia had many feelings stirring up at once; anger, jealousy, betrayal… The elder sister was shocked most of all. Because how could her sister betray her like that?

Lily sat next to the boy, ignoring her sister's warnings. In the act of it all, Petunia couldn't help but wonder how brave her sister was; to just go up to the boy like that.

Snape looked up from the butterfly, and when he noticed the girl next to him, he gasped and almost jumped up like a cat. In reaction, the butterflies and dragonflies also flew away in fright. Lily frowned. Feeling bad that because of her the animals flew away, she took out her hand and friendlily greeted herself. Or at least, that's what she intended to do. Instead, a flower sprouted from her palm. It was a white gerber daisy, with the yellow pollen as vibrant as the sun. Both the girl and the boy gasped now, with Lily more shocked than the latter.

"What-" Lily started to ask, but was interrupted by a scream… more like a shriek. Both the redhead and the boy turned to see Petunia. Her eyes were filled with horror; she saw the whole scene. She pointed at both her sister and the boy with disgust and disbelief.

"You… you… you…" Petunia stuttered. Before Lily could answer her sister or even breathe, the elder girl ran off by herself.

Lily looked back to the boy now. Her eyes were wide and searching for answers, for a friend, for help, for anything. Why had her sister run off like that? Why did that gerber daisy appear in her hand? Why was the gerber daisy now blooming further? What is wrong with her? What is wrong with the boy? Why is she seeing these things? What is happening?

"Don't worry." The boy whispered as if reading her mind. His words were soothing enough, and he spoke calm. He picked up the gerber daisy from the girl's palm and held it up in the sky, with the stem between his thumb and his pointer finger. "She's just jealous. She's normal, and we're special."

The boy was much calmer than Lily was. "But… but I don't get it!" Was all Lily managed to say.

"Don't worry." The boy repeated again. "What is your name?"

Lily stared at the boy. How could he ask such a question now? "I'm Lily… Lily Evans."

A soft gust of January wind passed through the boy and the girl. With a wave of his left hand, the butterflies and the dragonflies returned. One particular butterfly, with black wings and emerald spots, landed on Lily's finer. The gerber daisy drifted away from the boy's grip. "I am Severus. I will answer whatever you want to know."

* * *

The words were written in emerald ink and perfect penmanship. The parchment was already yellowed and frail, despite it being new. Although he perfectly knew what the words said, because he has been waiting for his moment for his entire life, his eyes scanned over the letter in a heartbeat.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

And behind the letter was another parchment, a list of all the supplies he was required to arrive with on his first day to Hogwarts. He couldn't even believe it. With letter still in hand, James Potter stepped backwards and fell on top of his bed, staring at the ceiling. His room was decorated with Quidditch badges and moving posters. There was a Gryffindor emblem hanging high and mighty above his bed. It was regal with its golden and red trim, and the brave lion clawing at the edges.

James couldn't wait to join Hogwarts. James couldn't wait to be placed in Gryffindor (after all, why wouldn't he be? Both of his parents and his cousins were placed there, after all.) And he couldn't wait to join the Gryffindor (because he would- obviously- be placed in Gryffindor) Quidditch Team (second year, of course).

His life was set ahead of him.

So, the next week, he wrote a letter in reply and sent it with his mother's owl. A week after that, he went to Diagon Ally with his mother and father slowly trailing behind him. His parents were too old to have such a young son, even for wizarding standards. They were already in their forties while James, their only son, was a bouncing tyke only with eleven years of age. The story was that both parents found love for each other at a young age, and married shortly after their graduation from Hogwarts. They waited to have children. First, they travelled together and experienced things together that only young people enjoyed, until they realized that they longed for a child. But then they learned that Eve Potter couldn't conceive. Neither Eve nor Tibalt Potter knew how, but their story was that they were blessed by the angels, but Eve became pregnant years after the news, and soon after, James Potter arrived.

After James bought all his things needed, save his wand, Eve and Tibalt waited outside Olivander's Wand Shop holding all of James's things, including his new owl's cage.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter." Olivander smiled as he greeted the young child.

"Good morning, Mr. Olivander." James smiled in return. Olivander stepped down from his ladder and stood in front of the boy.

"I reckon you're here for a wand?" Olivander asked with a smirk playing on his face. James nodded, practically bouncing with anticipation, and Olivander laughed. He went off to the back of the shop to gather some wands for James to try while saying, "I remember the day your parents came here like it was yesterday. Your father; fir, eight inches exactly, dragon heartstring, and supple. Quite excellent for Defense. And your mother; Yew, 10 and a half inches, unicorn hair, and rigid. Oh, those were the glory days, weren't they?" The owner of the wand shop was now babbling to himself of how spiffy he was when he was young.

Finally, Olivander emerged from the back with a bundle of boxes of wands. A box fell out of his pile, and James was quick to save it before falling to the ground. With a quick thank-you, the first wand was tried out.

"This is chestnut, eight and three quarters, phoenix feather, and supple. I suspect it will be quite right, considering your parents." Olivander said. He placed the wooden wand in James's hand. He didn't need another signal. With all eagerness, he swished and flicked like he's always dreamed to, but instead of his dreams, the nearby light bulb popped. "Oh dear, no that won't do." Olivander murmured as he placed the wand back in its rightful box. He then pulled out another. "Try this one; fir, 10 inches, unicorn hair, and supple. This should suit your better." In fact, it didn't. A strand of Olivander's hair was burning, and with a snap, it stopped. "It happens quite often dear, don't you worry." Olivander insisted with a smile as he placed the wand in its box as well. About a dozen more wands were tried and failed. "Don't you worry, Mr. Potter. I will find you the perfect wand." Olivander said while going back to the wand compartments. After a few minutes, he emerged holding one more box. "If this does not work, I do not know what will. This is mahogany, eleven inches exact, phoenix feather, and nice and supple."

With a nod, James swished and flicked as usual. The room glowed and a gust of calm wind seemed to drift in the old man's shop. Most peculiar of all, a lily flower bloomed in James's hand.

"It seems we have found the one, Mr. Potter." Olivander said with a final smile. "This one is especially excellent for transfiguration." Then his eyes settled on James's hand, or moreover, what bloomed inside it. "Shall I see?" James shrugged and gave the lily to Olivander. The old man pushed his spectacles on and studied the lily with utmost attention. After a few moments, he handed it back to James.

"Is that not normal?" James worried.

"No… just very… curious. Curious indeed…." Olivander's voice trailed off, most likely off into his own thoughts. After another moment, he placed the flower back in the young wizard's hand. "You should hold onto that. It's special; the very first magical element from your wand."

James smiled at the thought and nodded excitedly.

* * *

Lily stood in front of the supposed platform, with Petunia behind her. Lily has already said her farewells to her parents and they were waiting for Petunia to see her sister off. Stepping away from their parents and closer to the platform, Petunia followed her sister with her arms crossed and a wrinkle between her brows and a frown implanted on her face.

"I can talk to Dumbledore, Tuney!" Lily promised. "He must have made some sort of mistake!"

"No." Petunia snapped much faster than intended, and much more bitterly than expected. Lilly jumped back from the sudden response, and her heart fell. "No, Lily. Why would I want to go to your school? You and your stupid school of _freaks_!" Some families turned around to see Petunia's shouts, but returned to their conversations.

"I'm not a freak." Lily looked to the floor now, and was quiet. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy… weirdos, that's what you two are…" Petunia said. Her voice was soft, but as if she was trying to convince herself as well that her words were true.

"Goodbye, Tuney." Lily said now.

"Goodbye, Lily."

Without another word, Lily ran into the wall with her trolley of items for her new school. Snape found her, and together they stepped into the Hogwarts Express. But of course before that, on her way inside with Snape in front of her leading her into a compartment, Lily paused. A boy was staring at her, and she knew it. She looked behind her to see a small boy, as young as she, with dark hair, but not as disheveled as Snape's, and pale skin, but not as pale as Snape's. He was already wearing the robes intended for their arrival. When he noticed that the girl was looking at him as well, his eyes widened and he shyly glanced away, hoping that she didn't notice.

"Come on, Lily." Snape tugged the sleeve of her shirt. Lily nodded and followed Snape to the other end of the train.

* * *

"Is this compartment taken?" James looked away from the window, where he was staring ever since that girl noticed him, and to the door of his now-not-so-empty-compartment. A boy the same age as he was standing there, with another behind him. One wore a grey sweater, and the boy behind him wore a green shirt. Both looked young. The one who asked James had striking green eyes, almost as bright as that girl's before, and ginger hair. The boy behind him had brown eyes and ginger hair as well, but was rather fat.

"No, help yourself." James nodded and scooted further to the window to allow space for the boys. When they both situated himself, with the skinnier boy next to him and the plumper one across, he introduced himself. "I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin." The skinnier ginger wearing the grey sweater sitting next to James smiled.

"Peter Pettigrew." The one sitting across from them joined in.

* * *

After the longest trip Lily could remember, they finally arrived at the castle; Hogwarts. Lily couldn't believe her eyes. The castle was more amazing than she imagined. The sky was dark and lanterns illuminated the lake the rest of the first years were sailing across. When they reached land and they were closer to the castle, Lily only kept her eyes glued onto the scene as if she was scared she would wake from the dream. Severus made sure she didn't bump into anyone, however.

When they arrived in front of the Great Hall, Lily was still entranced. Two of the grandest double doors Lily couldn't even conjure in her dreams stood in front of her. They were the first to arrive of their group, trailing closely behind Professor McGonagall. It only took a few seconds for the rest of their class to catch up, and when they did they were just as amazed as Lily.

"Behind these doors, awaits the sorting hat. When it is placed upon your head, it will sort you into the house you will stay in for the rest of your time in Hogwarts. The rest of the people in your house will be your family, so do try to be civil between each other." Professor McGonagall announced. That seemed to scare Lily. What if she was sorted into the wrong house? Then she shivered. What if she was sorted into a different house than Severus?

The rest of the speech dragged on with Lily too nervous to walk in the line they were placed in as the double doors opened. Severus has to tap her shoulder behind her to remind her to keep moving. The Great Hall was amazing, as was everything else about Hogwarts. A false night sky was floating above them as well as candles. Without the slightest answer as to how there were false skies and candles floating above them, Lily decided to just keep on walking and focus on the ceremony.

"_Evans, Lily_!" Professor McGonagall called from her scroll. She was one of the first, given her last name. Lily was shivering, she now noticed. She was utterly terrified of what the hat would sort her in.

"Go on, you can do it." A boy whispered behind her. But it wasn't Severus's voice. Instead when she turned around she saw the same smiling face of the boy on the train. "Go on, be brave."

Lily nodded in thanks and sat on the stool next to the Professor. The lady with silver hair and an emerald robe placed the hat on her head. Lily closed her eyes.

_Oh, you're muggleborn, aren't you?_ The hat mused to himself. Lily's eyes shot open. The hat was speaking to her. She was wearing a talking hat on her head. _Oh, don't act so surprised. You're in a room with floating candles and a false sky after all, Miss Evans._ Before she could reply in answer, the hat laughed. _Don't bother; you'll only look like a fool talking to yourself. I'm in your head, girl._ Lily now swallowed and took a deep breath. After a few moments of silence, the hat started to laugh again. _Let's see, where shall we place you? You obviously don't have the brightness for a Ravenclaw…_

"Hey, I'm smart." Lily remarked bitterly to her hat under her breath. Being the only one close enough to hear, Minerva McGonagall chuckled to herself.

_Okay, calm down. Well, you're not a Hufflepuff that's for sure… What about Slytherin?_ After another few moments, the hat's tone changed. _That's it. I've decided._

* * *

"_Gryffindor!_" The hat announced to the room. The table of Gryffindors cheered as Lily smiled and practically skipped to her new house. People shook her hand and greeted her as she sat down.

_Oh, that's good._ James thought to himself. _She's in the house I will be in. _

But after the list went on and on, James started to become more and more nervous. How could he be so sure that he would be in Gryffindor? What if he would be in _Slytherin_? James shuddered while just thinking about it. For the rest of the list, James sort of blanked out while trying to calm himself.

"_Lupin, Remus_!" Professor McGonagall called for James's new friend. With an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Remus went to sit on the stool as the professor placed the hat on his head. After a few moments, the hat was taken off as was announced.

"_Gryffindor!"_

More cheers. More greeting.

More waiting.

"_Pettigrew, Peter!"_ She now called. With an encouraging smile, Peter went off to get sorted into his new house. The hat took even longer than Lupin now.

"_Gryffindor!"_

More cheers.

More greeting.

More waiting.

More nerves.

"_Potter, James!"_ His name was now called. The room went silent, well in _his_ memory it did. As he first sat down on the bench and before Professor McGonagall could even place the sorting hat on his head, he calmed himself. _No, a true Gryffindor would be brave._ James thought to himself. _So be brave, idiot._

_Ah, if it isn't James Potter._ The hat sighed. James wasn't surprised when the hat started talking in his head. After all, his parents told him of the sorting ceremony already. _So let's see… what house for you?_ The hat was silent now, searching in James's mind. _Well, you're loyal enough to be a Hufflepuff, intelligent enough to be a Ravenclaw, ambitious, and cunning enough to be a Slytherin._

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." James chanted under his breath.

_Oh, so you want Gryffindor?_ The hat seemed surprised. _Well let's see, you have promising traits, but they would only be shown if you would just mature a bit, Potter. _

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." James continued to chant.

_Oh, well alright then, if that is truly what you wish._

* * *

_"Gryffindor!"_The hat announced. And so the boy who Lily saw on the train practically bounced up from the bench and ran towards her house table. Where he sat across from her and next to two other boys, they both congratulated him, while other older people of Gryffindor shook his hand and congratulated him as well.

"Congratulations." Lily decided to say. The boy looked up from the table and smiled.

"Thanks." He said. He then extended his hand. "I'm James."

"I'm Lily."

* * *

Time couldn't pass any slower. For James, he only wanted the ceremony to end so the feast could begin. He only heard and dreamed of how marvelous the first feast would be. Lily however, kept to herself while the rest of the list was read off. Until one name was finally called.

"_Snape, Severus!"_

Snape looked up from his feet and waddled towards the bench for the sorting hat. He seemed to close his eyes as well.

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Griffindor." Minerva could her the boy say to himself.

"Gryffindor, Griffindor, Gryffindor." Lily chanted to herself while crossing her fingers. "Please, please let him be in Gryffindor!"

James seemed to hear her now. He looked up from where he was moping while thinking of the food and gave Lily a reassuring smile. She returned the smile and then looked back to Snape. But it was already decided. It was too late.

"_Slytherin!"_

* * *

_A/N: I didn't mean to publish this, I really didn't._

_I found myself in love with so many Jily fics and I found myself faling in love with the couple all over agian. So I just wrote. Then I figured I might as well..._

_I'm not so sure if I will continue this. I shouldn't in all means. I have two fics to continue already and schoolwork and my life, but I'm starting to like this... a lot._

_Reviews help a lot. And so do follows and favorites._

_Reviews make my day... always. And on first chapters they're as helpful as ever. Even if you don't know what to say, the shortest review helps and so do song lyrics. _

_I'm not kidding. I am a review whore. I will take anything I get._

_DISCLAIMER: This is NOT a Snape hate fic! No! This is a Jily fic! And Snape just happens to have a sad life in every fic that involves this OTP!_


End file.
